Can't put it off any longer
by WhisefoohL
Summary: Ryan's eye finally gets the best of him, but will it be enough to convince him take care of the problem? More on the way. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I don't own CSI: Miami, or any of the characters. Just borrowing. Please review. It is the right thing to do. Really helps the self-esteem.

Enjoy

Ryan hadn't told anyone what the doctor had said about his eye. He knew he probably shouldn't be working, and so did Horatio. That's why H. insisted on partnering him with Calleigh. She would take care of him. Therefore, when Cal and Ryan were headed to a double homicide, she drove.

"So are we almost there?" Ryan asked, frustrated that he wasn't driving.

The frustration was showing, because Calleigh answered "Soon. What's the rush?"

"Nothing, I just get bored when I'm not driving."

"I'll Turn the radio on for you," Cal said, pressing the dial for the radio. The song on the radio obviously wasn't what Ryan had wanted, because he huffed and turned the station.

"Stupid song." He said, sitting back.

"What's up with your attitude?" Cal asked. "You're being a jerk." Ryan just turned his head to look out the window.

"Are we there yet?" he asked again.

"Yes." Calleigh pulled over to the side of the road. She got out of the car, and Ryan did likewise.

They were greeted by an officer. "Hey guys. Right in here." He led them toward the front door. "From what I can tell, they look like a husband and a wife."

"Thank you." Calleigh went into the door to which he was pointing. Ryan thanked him too, and followed her.

The door turned out to lead to the kitchen.

"They do look like they're married. Look at the matching work-out clothes. Cute couple." Cal said, walking over to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Their names are Jenny and Derek Anderson. Thank goodness for a cluttered fridge. There's a lot of personal information up here. I take it she never made it to her meeting at work." She said. "It doesn't look like they have kids, and with all the pictures up here, you'd think they'd have a picture of them up on the fridge."

"Mmhmm." Ryan didn't look up from what he was doing. Just then, Alexx walked in the door.

"Hey Alexx, we've got a husband and wife here." Calleigh said.

"Sweet couple. They must have been headed somewhere to work out." She said, kneeling next to the woman.

"Yeah, how adorable. You girls can be so pathetic and stupid sometimes. Always calling people hun, like you really care."

"Ryan, why don't we go collect evidence outside? Maybe There's a point of entrance." Calleigh took Ryan by the arm and lead him to the sliding glass door. Once they were outside, Cal closed the door.

"What's up with your attitude? You're being a jerk. What happened to the Ryan I knew?" She asked.

"Nothing, he's still here. I've just been stressed lately. Sorry." He said, looking down.

"It's okay, im sorry you're so stressed. Is it by any chance about your eye? She asked, worriedly. She'd seen how he needed to get closer to things to read them, and how he couldn't exactly see that many details in things. He'd been squinting lately.

"Yeah, sort of." Ryan looked around at the sprawling back yard. "There's a pool, and, an out building out there." He pointed. "Maybe that's where their workout equipment is stored." He continued, changing the subject.

Calleigh pursed her lips, and decided not to push it with the eye thing. "Why don't you go check that out? Ill go back in and process the kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

Well. Here is chapter 2. enjoy, and please review, it makes me feel good. And you can feel good, knowing you made me feel good. JUST KIDDING. (Not about the please review part)

Ryan made his way to the out building. The back yard was amazing. It was on three different tiers, with curving lime stone steps leading from one to the next. The grass was the greenest he'd seen in a while too. He walked down the stairs to the second tier where the pool was located. The water was crystal clear, and looked very inviting.

'What would I give to have a place like this?' Ryan thought.

He continued towards the stairs to the third tier.

The reflection of the sun on the water must have screwed up his eye sight. Everything sort of went blurry. He kept on going, blinking, attempting to clear up his sight. He went to take the first step, but misjudged it.

He knew he was going down even before he flew forward. The next think he knew, he was lying at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding profusely from a gash on the back of his head. He tried to get up, and almost made it, with the help of the railing, but fell back with a sweep of dizziness.

After a minute of lying there in a daze, he tried to call for help. He couldn't speak in more than a whisper. Then, he reached for his cell phone, and dialed Cal's number.

"Duquesne," she said into the phone.

"Cal. I need help. I fell. Im bleeding." Ryan said, breathing hard.

"I'll be right there." She dropped what she was doing, and grabbed Alexx by the arm, and they ran out side.

Ryan was coughing and it wouldn't stop. He was worried to realize that it was getting really hard to breathe. Alex was the first to kneel next to him.

"Look at me Ryan. You need to focus on not going to sleep. You might have a concussion." She knew that might probably wasn't the right term to use. He nodded though.

"You're breathing hard, can you breathe ok?" Calleigh asked, putting a comforting hand on his chest.

"No," he said, his voice airy and raspy.

"I just called for an ambulance. They should be here soon," Alexx said. "You'll be ok hun." It was obvious that he could barely breathe. She wiped the newly falling tears from his cheeks, and then felt for where the blood was coming from. She felt the gash, and it didn't feel good. Ryan groaned at the added pressure to his head.

"Sorry."

After what seemed like hours, the paramedics arrived. It was then that Ryan lost consciousness.

Alexx and Calleigh followed the ambulance to the hospital, and Cal called H and the rest of the team.

When Ryan awoke, he was aching all over. The nurse came in when she saw that he was awake.

"Hi there. I'm glad to see you 're awake." She said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." He said.

"Your friends want to see you. would that be ok?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." He said. She left and soon after that, Calleigh, Alexx and Eric walked in.

"You gave us quite a scare back there," Alexx said, walking over to the side of the bed.

"Sorry. And I'm sorry about my attitude earlier." He said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it." She smiled.

"So you fell down the stairs? Smooth dude." Eric said. Ryan laughed, but he must have bruised his ribs, cause it hurt.

"Ha, ha very funny."

Calleigh looked down at her watch and said, "We need to be going. Sorry we all couldn't say longer." They said their goodbyes, and Alexx, Eric, and Calleigh walked towards the door.

"Hey, Cal? Could you have H come down here when he has a chance?" she nodded, and followed the others down the hall.

About an hour later, Horatio came in to his room.

"Mr. Wolfe, glad to see you're ok. Calleigh said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I was wondering how much time off I can have. I need to take care of some stuff."

"Ok. How much do you need?" He asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Just tell me if it has something to do with your eye."

"Yes, I saw a doctor, and she said I might need surgery." He said. Horatio got an odd fatherly look on his face, and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're taking care of this. I though I was gonna have to fire you to get you to see a doctor. Now, I've got to get back to the lab." He walked to the door.

"H?"

"Yes Mr. Wolfe?"

"Thanks."

He smiled and walked down the hall.

In my dream I had about this, Ryan died, but I decide that I didn't like that idea, so I changed it. So, if you please, you can just take out the last part, and pretend he died.

Review please. It would be much appreciated.


End file.
